The present invention relates to nuclear-waste container. More particularly this invention concerns a lifting lug for such a container.
A standard nuclear-waste container lifting lug as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,159 of Lahr is a tubular, hollow, and cylindrical body with an end flange by means of which the lifting lug is bolted to side of the nuclear-waste container and which has a transverse wall in the cylindrical body. When the flange is bolted to the side of the normally cylindrical nuclear-waste container, the cylindrical body of the lug projects radially outward from the container so the lug can be engaged by, for instance, a hook of a lifting rig, allowing the container to be handled with ease.
In the known lifting lug the transverse wall is normally formed of a disk or ring that is unitary with the cylindrical body. As a result of this mainly hollow construction there is some deformability in the case of an accident, so that the lug will not under any circumstances be driven into the container but instead will at worse be crushed. On the other hand, the transverse wall limits ovalizing or other radial deformation of the hollow cylindrical body when the massive container is being lifted by it. The known one-piece unitary construction is a tradeoff erring on the side of excessive rigidity.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved lifting lug for a nuclear-waste container.
Another object is the provision of such an improved lifting lug for a nuclear-waste container which overcomes the above-given disadvantages, that is which does not deform during normal use, but which can deform in the event of an accident.
A lifting lug for a nuclear-waste container has according to the invention a tubular body having an end formed with a flange adapted to be bolted to the container and a transverse wall set in and tightly fitted to the tubular body. The wall is a separate piece from the body.
The advantage of this system is that the transverse wall serves during normal transport the same function as the known transverse wall, that is rigidifies the tubular body and prevents it from being flattened by the lifting hook. In addition however, when there is a perpendicular blow on the lifting lug the transverse wall does not function any longer and does not prevent deformation of the lifting lug. It will be crushed rather than driven through the container wall.
Furthermore according to the invention the wall is press-fitted to the tubular body and extends perpendicular across its axis. The body has an outer end smaller than the inner end formed with the flange and it is this smaller outer end of the body that holds the wall. The wall is mounted at a load point of the lifting lug, that is where a lifting hook will actually engage around the lug. In addition the wall is formed of a disk and/or a ring, typically as one unitary piece with the disk and ring spaced from each other. The wall has a thickness determined by the maximum permissible surface pressure.